


[ÇEVİRİ] Can You Smile

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Kyungsoo kütüphane kafesinde çalışan caydırıcı bir şekilde ifadesiz bir baristaydı. Chanyeol sadece onun gülümsediğini görmek istiyordu.





	[ÇEVİRİ] Can You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can You Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400674) by baeknim. 



> Yazar: baeknim  
> Çevirmen: Nil

Kyungsoo iyi latte yapıyor, diye düşündü Chanyeol. Hatta bir gün Chanyeol ekstra karamel koymasını istediğinde olur demişti. Sıcak çikolataları da fena değildi. Ama kabarık siyah saçlarının uçlarının altındaki büyük gözlerine ve dolgun dudaklarına bakıyor ve elinde olmaksızın o günlerden birinde Chanyeol'ü monoton bir "Ne alırdınız?" cümlesinden farklı bir şekilde selamlayacağını umuyordu. 

Bugün Kyungsoo soruyu sorduğunda ona bakmamıştı bile. Tezgahın arkasındaki bir şeyi düzenliyordu ve Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun başının üzerinde, arkaya asılmış menüyü incelerken kendi kendine 'hım'lıyordu. 

"Bir balkabağı latte alacağım, lütfen." dedi sonunda.

Kyungsoo hiçbir şey söylemeden hazırlamaya başladı, Chanyeol de küçük ellerinin ustalıkla espresso makinesini çalıştırmasını izledi. Sadece kendisininkinin içinde ne kadar küçük hissettirdiğini görebilmek için Kyungsoo'nun ellerinden birini tutmayı çok isteyebileceğini düşünüyordu. Düşüncelerinin birazcık garipleşmeye başladığını fark etti ve Kyungsoo kendisine içeceğini verirken gözlerini tekrar Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne kaldırdı.

"Teşekkürler." dedi Chanyeol neşeyle, dişlerinin çoğunu göstererek. Kyungsoo başını salladı ve tezgahtakileri düzeltmeye geri döndü. 

Biraz cesareti kırılmıştı, ama yenilgiyi kabul etmeye hazır değildi, içeceğini kütüphane kafesinin köşesindeki bir masaya taşıdı ve dizüstü bilgisayarını çıkardı. Çoğunlukla ödevine konsantre olmuştu ama ara ara bakışları tezgahın arkasındaki çocuğa kayarken bulmuştu kendini. Bir iki kez Kyungsoo'nun bakışlarını yakalamaya çalıştı ama o Chanyeol'ün olduğu yöne bile bakmıyordu. 

En sonunda kalktı ve ceketini üzerine attı. "Hoşçakal Kyungsoo." diye şakıdı. Boş kahve bardağını geri dönüşüm kutusuna attı ve dışarı çıkarken kulaklıklarını taktı. 

Chanyeol rutinini hem seviyor hem de sevmiyordu. Belki de her gün okula aynı yoldan gitmek, her sabah aynı saatte kahve almak, bir sonraki durağının neresi olacağını bilmek ve hiç hazırlıksız yakalanmamak rahatlatıcıydı. Ama Chanyeol her zaman aynı şeyi sipariş etmiyordu çünkü mevsime ya da moduna bağlı olarak değişik şeyler denemeyi seviyordu. Her gün hemen hemen aynı insanları görüyor olmayı seviyordu ama yeni birileriyle ya da birinin yeni bir tarafıyla tanışmaya hayır demezdi. 

Bu ertesi gün kütüphane kafesine yürürken düşündüğü şeydi, Kyungsoo'yu neşelendirmeye kararlıydı. 

Kyungsoo'ya neşeyle, "Nasılsın?" diye sordu, kahküllerini gözünün önünden çekti ki diğer çocuğu rahatlıkla görebilsin. 

"İyiyim, teşekkürler." diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo cevap olarak. 

Chanyeol bekledi. 

Barista ona nasıl olduğunu sormadığında, "Bu güzel, ben de iyiyim." diye karşılık verdi. Bugün güzel bir gün." diye devam etti Kyungsoo'nun etrafta dolanıp kahvesini karıştırmasıni izlerken. "Ne çok sıcak, ne çok soğuk, kararında. Sence de öyle değil mi?" 

Kyungsoo kısaca başını salladı, neredeyse algılanamaz bir şekilde ama Chanyeol kısık gözlerle onu izliyordu, sınıfın gerisinden gözlükleri olmadan tahtayı görmeye çalışır gibi, o yüzden fark etti. Ayrıca Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün lattesine tamı tamına 3 ölçek, onun sevdiği kadar, fındık şurubu eklediğinde de fark etti. 

"Ne kadar şurup sevdiğimi hatırlıyorsun!" dedi sevgiyle. 

"Oldukça iyi bir hafızam vardır." diye cevap verdi Kyungsoo, hazır içeceği tezgahın diğer tarafına kaydırırken. Chanyeol bir çıkışın eşiğinde olabilirmiş gibi hissetti. 

Chanyeol nedeninin ne olduğundan ya da belli bir nedeni olup olmadığından emin değildi. Bir gün Kyungsoo her zamanki tavrıyla, aynı sıkılmış yüz ifadesiyle "Ne alırdınız?" diye sordu ve Chanyeol patladı. 

"Gerçekten tatlısın." deyiverdi, Kyungsoo şaşırarak zaten yuvarlak olan gözlerini daha da genişletti. "Bence gülüşün de güzeldir." 

"Um, teşekkürler?" dedi Kyungsoo, sanki bunun bir iltifat olup olmadığından emin değilmiş gibiydi. Kyungsoo'nun Chanyeol'e ve onun da Kyungsoo'ya baktığı, daha tatmin edici bir tepki beklediği uzun bir an geçti. 

"Pekala... Bir şey sipariş edecek misin?" diye sordu sonunda.Chanyeol tezgahın üzerinden atlayacak, Kyungsoo'nun yüzünü kavrayıp o ifadesiz dudaklarından öpecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. 

"Soy ismin ne?" diye sordu. 

Kyungsoo bir kere gözlerini kırptı. "Do." cevabını verdi. 

"Bahse varım ki seni gülümsetebilirim Do Kyungsoo." diye bildirdi . "Ne kadar sürdüğü umurumda değil, her gün bu kafeye geleceğim, gerekirse mezun olduktan sonra bile, ta ki sen bana gülümsemeni gösterene dek."

Kyungsoo boğazını temizledi. "Şey... üzgünüm... Arkanda bekleyen başka bir müşteri var, eğer bir şey sipariş etmeyeceksen, acaba şey..."Chanyeol yavaşça etrafında döndü ve Byun Baekhyun'u gördü, alt dudağı dişlerinin arasına sıkışmıştı sanki gülmemek için epey çabalıyor gibiydi.

Kyungsoo'dan ve duyma mesafesinden uzak bir yere oturduklarında Baekhyun güldü. "Lütfen duyduğumu düşündüğüm şeyi gerçekten demediğini söyle." Kahkahalarının arasında konuştu. 

Chanyeol cevap olarak inildeyip kafasını masadaki kollarının arasına gömdü. "Buna şahit olabilecek o kadar insanın arasından, neden sen olmak zorundaydın ki?" 

"Kahveme ihtiyacım var." dedi Baekhyun. Chanyeol hâlâ başını kaldırmamıştı ama Baekhyun'un kıs kıs güldüğünü duyabiliyordu. 

En sonunda Baekhyun boğazını temizledi. "Hadi ama, o kadar da kötü değildi." 

"Evet öyleydi." diye inledi Chanyeol. Kazağından birkaç tiftik ağzına kaçmıştı, tükürdü. 

"Channie," Baekhyun tekrar seslendi. "Bana bak." 

Baekhyun onları göremese bile Chanyeol gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. "Hayır." 

"Pes etme." Baekhyun öyle samimi söylemişti ki, Chanyeol tekrar sandalyesinde doğruldu. "Belki de onu rahat bırakman için sana gülümseyecektir." 

Baekhyun tekrar kahkahaya sürüklendi ve Chanyeol kafeinsiz bu günü atlatma imkanı olmadığını düşündü. 

Her şeye rağmen, Park Chanyeol'ün düzelmesi zavallıca aldığı bir şirinlik bildirisi ve en yakın pislik arkadaşından fazlasını gerektirmişti. Ertesi gün kafeye görev başındaki bir adam gibi dans ederek girdi. 

Chanyeol ekstra cappucino sipariş ederken Kyungsoo bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Bu kadar espressoya ihtiyacın olduğuna emin misin?" diye sordu. Sabahın bu saatine göre...son derece enerjiksin Chanyeol." 

"Evet, oldukça eminim." dedi. "Seni gördüğüme sevindim. Sen de beni gördüğüne sevindin mi?" ağzına kulaklarına varasıya gülerek teşvik etti.

Barista ifadesiz bir şekilde "75 kuruş para üstünüz" dedi. Para üstünü ona uzattı ancak Chanyeol nazikçe Kyungsoo'nun parmaklarıyla avuç içini kapattı. "Sen de kalsın." dedi. Kyungsoo'nun eli cidden onunkinden daha küçüktü. Chanyeol elini geri çekerken bunu düşündü. 

"Teşekkürler." dedi Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol'un cappucinosunu yapmak için geri dönerken paraları bahşiş kutusuna attı. Chanyeol yüz ifadesi ta ki üzgün yavru köpek bölgesine dayanana dek, gülümseyişinin git gide solduğunu hissetti. Para üstünü Kyungsoo'ya bırakmıştı. Bu ondan bir gülümseme koparamadıysa ne koparır bilemiyordu. 

Bir sonraki seferde Chanyeol cappucino sipariş etti, Kyungsoo ekstra isteyip istemediğini sordu. Chanyeol, "Hayır normal olandan." diye cevap verdi ve göz kırptı. Kyungsoo "Bugün yorgun görünüyorsun." dedi. "Bu yüzden önereyim diye düşündüm." Chanyeol alaycı bir şekilde "Ah. Teşekkürler." dedi. Kyungsoo fişi uzattı ve belki de Chanyeol'ün hayal ürünüydü ama Kyungsoo'nun kendisine bir an daha uzun baktığını düşündü. Kyungsoo en sonunda, "Gülümsemediğin için." dedi, "Neden gülümsemiyorsun?"

Chanyeol tereddüt etti, ağırlığını bir ayağından öbürüne verdi. Belli ki Kyungsoo onun cevap vermeyeceğini düşünmüştü çünkü hiç soru sormamış gibi siparişini hazırlamaya başladı. Chanyeol "Çünkü seni güldüremiyorum!" diyerek Kyungsoo'nun arkasından bağırdı.

Kyungsoo aniden sütü boşaltmayı bırakıp sürahiyi tezgaha koydu ancak arkasına dönmedi. Ansızın, Chanyeol biraz korkmuştu. Kyungsoo küçük olabilirdi ancak göründüğünden daha güçlü olduğu hissiyatını veriyordu ve Chanyeol onunla böyle uğraştığı için belki de sınırı aştığını düşündü. Kyungsoo arkasına dönmeye başladı ve Chanyeol başka bir kafeinsiz sabahı göz önüne almadan önce kafeden dışarı kaçtı. 

Kütüphanenin üst katında oturacak tenha bir yer buldu ancak Kyungsoo'yu düşünmekten işine odaklanamadı ve kuşluk vakti uyuklamaya başladı. Kyungsoo'nun vardiyasının ne zaman biteceğini merak ediyordu. Belki gizlice aşağı inerek diğer barista Joonmyun çalışırken bir kahve alabilirdi. O çocuk her zaman gülümsüyordu. 

Bu düşüncelerin ortasında gerçekten uyuyakaldı. Birisinin nazikçe omzunu sallamasıyla ve kahvenin kokusuyla uyandı. Bu her kimse ona gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Chanyeol hâlâ uyuyor olmalıydı çünkü Kyungsoo'yu elinde bir fincan kahveyle kendisine dikkatle bakarken gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Kyungsoo fincanı Chanyeol'un önüne koyarak "Hey" dedi. "Um... Ben sadece... şey olmadan kahven için ödeme yapmanı istemedim.. bilirsin, kahveni almadan. Sen gittikten sonra bir çok müşteri geldi ve oradan ayrılamadım o yüzden artık sıcak olmayabilir. Üzgünüm."

Chanyeol "Oh, şey, ben, vay canına, um. Önemli değil." diyerek kekeledi. "Teşekkürler."

Kyungsoo yavaşça Cahnyeol'un yanına, kütüphanenin çirkin desenli koltuğuna oturdu ve Chanyeol şaşkın şaşkın ona baktı. Kyungsoo, "Sana gülümsemememin gerçek sebebini öğrenmek ister misin? diye sordu ve bu tamamen gerçek olmadığından Chanyeol sadece aptal gibi başıyla onayladı. Kyungsoo, "İstediğini alırsan artık daha fazla gelmene gerek kalmazdı." dedi. "Ve... Ben gerçekten gelmeye devam etmeni istiyordum."

Chanyeol "Hayal mi görüyorum?" diye sorması gerekmiş gibi hissetti.

Kyungsoo dudaklarını birbirine sürttü, "Bilmem, hadi test edelim. Bunu hissedebiliyor musun?"

Kyungsoo öne yaslandı ve Chanyeol gözlerinin büyüdüğünü hissetti. "Gerçekten beni çimdiklemeyeceksin değil...oh" Kyungsoo onu öptüğünde konuşmayı kesmekten başka seçeneği yoktu. Bunun bir rüya olmadığını biliyordu çünkü Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarına karşı gülümsediğini hissedebiliyordu.


End file.
